The Trainer of Morrono!
by Twilightlicious123
Summary: Meet Katrina, an tough and quite friendly girl who's just received her Pokemon licence! What adventures will she face?


Welcome to the region of Morrono. It's environment is full of wonderful Pokemon, and has a vast, generally peaceful environment. Little did anyone know that one of the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer's, would reign from this region, in the city of Torawno Townsville. This was a small area, with friendly people. It had no Pokemon Gym, but it had the Laboratory of Professor Crosscut.

Professor Crosscut had short cut black hair, with some streaks of grey, as he's getting to his elder days. He was a lovable, and friendly man. He was extremely close to our protagonist's mother, and he was planning on making a move on her quite soon. But now, let's get on to the main character.

Katrina. That's her name, and you better learn it. According to her friend's and family, she had a sweet and innocent look. Despite her appearance, Katrina was brave, tough, and always stood up for her friends. Everyone had underestimated her when she first moved here, but now, she is respected by all...

Well, almost all. Everyone has a hater, right? Katrina had hers, well, quite a few of them actually. They always made fun of her when they had the chance. However, the girl's were simply jealous of her. They'd pick on her, and bully her, until she finally showed them her strength and power. Now they don't bully her AS much.

The leader of the trio was Janine. She was your stereotypical spoiled, little, brat. Everyone thinks she's perfect, and has no faults. But when they discover her true self, they'll probably flip. Janine had blonde hair down to her neck, and even had her own Pokemon! It was a Chimchar, who everyone thought was adorable.

The second of the trio was Julie. She was strong, had muscles, but was also quite attractive. Before, all the boys use to hit on her, but now, they try not to be hit by her! Pretty ironic... No one knows what she's truely like, except her parent's, but she threatened them not to tell anyone! She owned a Hitmonchan, which she regularly sparred with it.

And last but not least, is Joanie. She's cute, and adorable. However, due to the other girl's pressure and blackmail towards her, Joanie has been forced to act mean and rude. However, she secretly despises the other two, and wishes she could be friend's with everyone else. She owns a pretty little Pichu.

Now, it is time for Katrina, often nicknamed Kat by her peers, to retrieve her Pokemon licence from Professor Crosscut, and obtain her first Pokemon. This moment had been long awaited by her, and now it was time for it to come true...

Knock! Knock! Knock! Katrina's fist pounded against Professor Crosscut's Labaratory door. He had been expecting the young Katrina. He unlocked the marble door, and greeted his soon to be daughter. "Katrina, welcome. The Pokemon are waiting for you!"

"Why thank you, Professor!" Katrina slipped off her dirty shoes before entering the building. It was a common courtesy in their area to take off their shoes before entering. "I've been looking forward to this moment for quite a long time!" She joyfully replied.

Professor Crosscut guided her torwards the table, where three PokeBalls stood. "Now, on the left is the fire type, Tepig. In the middle here, we've got the water type, Squirtle. And on the right end, stands the grass type, Treecko! Now, carefully take your pick."

"I've been thinking this over for a while..." Katrina rubbed her chin in deep thought, and suddenly, she had made a decision! "And now, I have decided who will be my Pokemon." She lifted up a PokeBall. "I choose you!"

The Professor smiled, and handed her a few things. "I would chosen the same Pokemon myself. Afterall, my preferred element is water. So, here's your PokeBalls, PokeDex, potions, antitodes, and all the necessary things to become a trainer! I sincerely wish you good luck in your journey, Kat."

She blushed. "Aww, thanks!" Putting the items in her bag, she begun to leave the building, waving. "Goodbye Professor!" She stumbled out of the doorway, and smiled. She had her first Pokemon.

And that's when something weird happened. She wondered why it came out of the PokeBall. There stood her Squirtle, standing on the footpath.

"Now, Squirtle, why did you leave the PokeBall?" She asked it, curiously. "Don't you like them?" The Squirtle shooked it's head. With a blink of an eye, it speedily climbed up her arm, and sat on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I guess that's were you would like to be accomadated then." Katrina chuckled.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle, Squiiirtle!" Her Pokemon joyfully agreed. As they begun their trek out of the city, and into the forest, someone... I mean, some girl's weren't going to let that happen!

"Hey, you! Cat chow!" Janine called out, as her two minions appeared from behind her. "You're not going anywhere! Not on my watch! Chimchar, go!" Janine released the fire chimpanzee from the PokeBall.

Katrina glared. "So, you want a battle? Then bring it!" Squirtle jumped down from her shoulder, in agreement, and prepared itself for the battle. Katrina was positive she would beat the living daylight out of the spoiled brat, and her Squirtle would do a great job. Afterall, water beats fire!

"Umm...guys, I don't think we should be-" Joanie's cute little voice attempted to protest, but she was instantly cut off by Julie.

She threatened her fiercely, "If you want us to stop, then you're not in our group anymore..." Evil filled Julie's ice cold, blue eyes. "And you know what that means!" Joanie wiped a tear from her eye, and nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this battle started!" called out Janine, as she cracked her knuckles. "Prepare to get FIRED UP by my Chimchar!"

The brunette nodded at her Squirtle, which nodded back. "I'm ready! Squirtle! Use Tackle Attack against that stupid, nut for a brain, moneynut!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The water turtle dived at the Chimchar, knocking it over fiercely. It gave a fierce look at the injured Chimchar, grinning. The Pokemon stood, eye to eye, ready to unleash it's their full powers!

"Wow, you think some dumb tackle is going to make you win against my Chimchar? How pathetic." Janine groaned, as she called out to it. "Chimchar, use Ember, and flame that stupid shell head!"

Just as the fire force was about to unleash itself onto poor little Squirtle, Katrina knew what to do! "Squirtle, use Water Gun, and send that fire right back where it came from!" She grinned, as a full blast of water sent the Ember right back at Chimchar, damaging it with two different elemental attacks!

"NOOOOOO-!" Janine squealed off the top of her lungs. She was really furious now. "You will pay for what you did to my Chimchar, you brainless jerk!" She sent the fainted Pokemon back to her PokeBall, and stormed off.

Katrina smiled, joyfully. "Silly Janine, didn't you know Squirtle has the advantage over Chimchar? You're the brainless one!"

"Shut it!" Janine snapped back, and walked off with Julie. She turned around, and realised that Joanie still stood there, infront of the forest. "Hey, birdbrains, get over here!" She commanded the girl.  
Joanie decided it was time to stand up for herself. She was tired of being bossed around. So she shook her head, and walked over to Katrina. "Can I be with you on your journey?" She asked, with her innocent, bubbly personality.

"Sure." Katrina hi-fived her, as the two trainers made their way into the forest, despite what Janine and Julie had to say. And it was about time the trio became a duo.


End file.
